Aria of Butterflies
by BlueCrescentMoon999
Summary: Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next year, but in time, my wounds will heal.” [GenisPresea, OneShot]


Authoress' Note: Yay! Another Gesea fic! Joy! I've had this in my notebook for 3 months and finally got to typing it out -.-' But anyways, I hope peoples will read it… Please? And review, too? I worked hard on this… T.T 'Tis a one-shot, and I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in advance…

Disclaimer: BlueCresentMoon999 does not own Tales of Symphonia or any related Characters. They're all trademark of Namco! GO NAMCO! YOU GUYS ROCK! Or is it Tales Studio? Whatever… U.U'

* * *

Key:

"blah" Talking

_blah_ Thoughts

(blah) Me interrupting you… I think I only do once XD

* * *

Aria of Butterflies

Written by BlueCresentMoon999 1/17/06

* * *

Genis' P.O.V.

I'd been dreading it for so very long. Our final battle against Mithos. Tomorrow we'd be setting out for Vinheim, his castle of sorts. It was already hard enough watching Lloyd defeat his own father in battle, Kratos, but now I'd have to beat one of my best friends? I didn't want to…It hurt inside when I thought about it…right near my heart. Over and over, I'd say to myself, 'I don't want to do this…I don't want to do this.' But I knew it had to be done no matter what.

We were currently in Iselia. I was surprised that the stupid Mayor even let us 'filthy half-elves' in. Everyone else was so cheerful and happy, like they didn't even care about our big battle to occur soon…But we were only passing through on our way to Lloyd's house.

Hehehe…Lloyd's house…It wasn't really 'Lloyd's"…it was his dad's. But it was still big, nevertheless. So very big… Much bigger then Raine and mine…When it wasn't destroyed, that is…I wondered where we would live after the battler and reunion of the two worlds…There it was again…the dreaded battle. Why couldn't it just go away?

"…Genis? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see my big sister waving her hand in front of my face and swatted it away with my own. "Raine…please…just…leave me alone!"

Raine seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst and slightly hurt, but I paid no attention and looked ahead casually. It seemed in all my clouds of thoughts, I hadn't noticed we were at Lloyd's house already.

It all looked exactly the same. Same old bench out front, same old Noishe in the pen, same old log leading over the trickling river. Only one difference. Near his mother's grave was a bouquet of roses. I supposed they were put there by Kratos, who was now inside, resting from the big battle before…The word…there it was…again…Why couldn't I get it all off my mind!

"Hey, Genis!"

My train of thought vanished to reveal Lloyd standing there in front of me. "What's up? You look down in the dumps…Is something on your mind?"

"Oh…nothing. It's nothing. I just want to be by myself…" I muttered and turned my back to him so he couldn't see my face.

I felt a hand lightly touching my right shoulder. "Come on, Genis! If something's bugging you, you know you can tell us!" I could tell it as Colette's voice.

My face felt hot, as I balled my fists and turned to face the others. "You wouldn't understand! Just go away!"

Seeing all of their hurt faces was too much, and I turned to run. To run to my secret place.

Never at all had I ever told anyone about my secret place. I've been going there when I needed privacy ever since I was a small boy, as long as I could remember! And that was a long time. It was _MY_ place, and no one else's. I didn't even tell Lloyd about it, because I knew he'd blab off to Colette…

My vision was slightly blurred by the speed I was running at; I think it was the fastest I'd ever ran in my entire life! Trees and bushes passed by, as I headed deeper and deeper into the forest. Until I spotted it: my secret place.

There it was, in all its glory. Heh…I'd always wanted to say that… I stood there just staring at it. All the trees stopped growing her r to form a small circle of nothing but green, short blades of grass. Few flowers grew here, which brought a few butterflies that were attracted to the pollen and nectar. Right smack dab in the center of the circle, stood a lone, tall, many branched tree, majestic and grand. Light seeped through the branches and leaves, shining in small, thin streaks of light on my depressed face. It left a small smile to replace my frown.

I had once asked to myself, what's so special about this place? Well, it stood out! Why hide out in a regular tree when you could hang out in the tree that was wa-a-a-a-a-a-ay taller then the rest? This place had sentimental value too! Yeah, yeah, hard to believe…I'd bet you're there wondering how the heck a _TREE_ has sentimental value… Well then, I'll tell you… This place was the first place ever that I used magic. Ever. In my whole life. Sure…12 years isn't long…but it seemed long to me… This tree didn't come with a hole in it like those lucky squirrels all over have…I had to make the hole. All by myself! With one of my almighty fireball spells! I planned on taking food and water and living there, but no-o-o-o-o-o-o… Raine wouldn't let me! You'll get sick! She'd say. You'll starve! She'd say. You'll die of dehydration! She'd say…

Now I stood here, for the first time in a few years, and smiled. I walked slowly up to the tree, dragging my feet, and touched the trunk lightly, with my fingertips. "Hey…tree…," I whispered breathlessly, "Been a while since we've seen each other, eh? I missed climbing your branches…a lot. What do you say I have a go, okay?"

I laughed at myself for talking to a tree, but as soon as I asked, a breeze blew in. Its branched swayed up and down, beckoning me to come, so, naturally, I took it as a yes.

"…Genis?"

That voice…it sounded so…familiar. I turned and saw Presea standing there. Immediately, I felt foolish for talking to my special tree. A blush crept up my face, and I began to stutter," Oh! H-Hello, P-Presea! How…is your…day?" 'Ugh! That was so stupid, Genis…I'm stupid. So stupid!' I mentally slapped myself.

She frowned and gave me a confused look. "My…my day? Oh…uh…it went very well…Thank you…?"

It seemed we were both now lost for words, and I shifted uncomfortably in my spot, struggling for the right words to say to her. She had caught me here by surprise... "So…your hair looks really pink today…!"

Presea blinked curiously. 'IDIOT! Why'd I go and say something so idiotic like that...,' I thought, and wanted to turn invisible on the spot, right then and there. "My…hair?" It is…pinker then usual? I…could not tell…perhaps…it is just the sunlight?"

I kept the sudden urges to beat myself with a frying pan inside, and desperately tried to change the subject. Keeping my cool, I blurted out the next thing that came to mind. "Presea…do you want to climb this tree with me?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Oh, Genis…I have never…really, well…I've never climbed a tree before. I'm afraid I do not know how." I could see her cheeks turn a light tint of pink that matched her hair perfectly.

'I didn't say something stupid this time I guess…' "I can show you how! Comeon! It's really, really, _really_ fun!" I caught myself being a tad bit more relaxed as I coaxed her to try it. My smile sprouted into a mischievous grin.

"O-okay… I'll try it…After all it did seem to make you feel better." Presea stepped a bit closer to me until we were side by side. I saw her staring up the tall tree nervously. "Will it…hurt?"

Walking up to the tree, I grabbed the closest branch and put my right foot on the sturdy trunk. "Okay, now, watch me!" I shifted my foot until I found a small crevice and stuck the heel of my shoe forcefully inside it. (A/N: This is the side opposite the hole XP) When I felt comfortable enough, I latched my other foot up the thick trunk, and make my way quickly up to the branch, like a small squirrel. I hugged it, my life depended on it. Eventually, I got to the upper half of it, and my breathing began to slow to its normal tempo. My heart was glad of my accomplishment; it had been two years since I climbed it! Two whole years! I felt giddy at the thought.

Heaving a sigh, I shifted around until I knew I wouldn't fall off, which meant preactcally bear-hugging the poor tree. I remember Raine always told me: 'Trees need to breathe too!' back down in the ground, Presea stared up at me with a clueless look on her face with huge, wide eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked with an expression such as that one.

"…Okay…" I managed to say between breaths, "It's your turn now!" I tried to sound as cheerful and not fake as I could, but her face just…

"Genis, I am not sure if I can make it up to even the first branch…"

"But that doesn't mean you still can't try, Presea!" With no control over my body, I held onto the trunk with my left hand to keep myself up there, if I couldn't stay up there, there would be no way I could help her, and reached down with the other towards her. "Take my hand. Even if I'm not all that strong, I'll try my absolute hardest to pull you up here."

At first, she seemed to hesitate, but after that she stretched her right hand up into mine. Her touch made me blush, but even through her thick glove, I could feel warmth seeming through. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and return my face to its normal hue, and began to shout further instructions. "Okay, now then... grab the branch with your free hand."

She did as told, and carefully grasped the branch, I could tell, with all her might. Presea then looked up to me expectantly.

"Oh! Then you… just wait… I'll try to pull you up now. At the same time, you try to pull yourself up with your other hand."

I received a nod of approval and gave her one of my own. Summoning up all the strength left still inside me from climbing up here myself, I hoisted her up. Actually, she didn't seem to weigh too much. 80 pounds at the most… But that didn't matter now.

Presea now sat directly next to me. "Genis… are you sure this will not snap?"

"…Y-Yeah! Totally sure. Don't worry, Presea!"

I saw her open her mouth to speak, but closed it. Neither of us said a word then.

The wind whistled past us and blew some brightly colored leaves off the long slender branches of the tree. It seemed I didn't notice it was autumn already. All the leaves on every single tree in the vicinity had turned red, orange, or yellow. I looked starry-eyed up into the tree's leaves with a smile plastered stupidly on my cheerful face. Glancing to the side, I saw her looking at me, her head cocked to the side.

Presea looked up also. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

"Hmm?" I must have looked confused, because I swear I heard her laugh quietly.

"The leaves. So many different colors. I've never seen so many in one place before! It's so beautiful. How do they change like that?"

This took me by surprise. "Oh! See… Leaves have this thing in them called chlorophyll. It makes them green. In fall, they lose this pigment and change colors. Chlorophyll also is what helps them make food, too, so when they lose it, they die, because they can't make any more food."

"Wow… you're so knowledgeable, Genis…" She sighed. "This place reminds me of Ozette…" She realized what she just said and stared blankly ahead.

Ozette… that made me think for a moment. "Presea… where will you go? After the b-… After tomorrow, you won't have anywhere to go because …well… You know…" I couldn't figure out how to word it without hurting her feelings, fragile as they were.

She held her hands together and rested them on her lap, beginning to intertwine her fingers absentmindedly. "…I figured… I asked Regal for a job at the Lezareno Company… and he said okay."

I blinked and looked at her. "…Lezareno? With Regal?" Ugh. I never really like that guy at all.

"Yes. I thought that since Alicia is there now, that would be the ideal place for me to stay, too." Presea stared at the ground below. "Alicia…"

She just looked so sad… I had to do something to cheer her up! "Presea… it's okay! She's- Alicia's in a better place now." I gave her a small half-hearted smile, but she didn't seem to notice because she was so deep in thought. I was surprised when I heard her call my name. "…Genis?"

It was so soft. Just like a whisper. Just like a feather falling from the sky being scattered by the blowing winds. Soft and melodic, coming from her. "Hmm? What is it, Presea?"

"You… We are friends, right?" Presea looked up at me expectantly but quickly turned away.

Her question took me by surprise, again. "Oh, of course! I mean, you're my friend! I hope I'm one of yours…" …That was a stupid comment…

Presea nodded vigorously, still not looking at me. "Yes. You are. I can talk to you about anything, yes?"

"Yeah! That's what friends are for!"

She turned her head towards me, and I caught a glance at her light blue eyes. They were blurred by tears. My brain immediately turned the blame to me. I reached my hand out and rested it on her shoulder. "Are you okay? Is something wrong Presea? Did I do something?"

"No. You didn't, and nothing's wrong either." The pink-haired girl stared at my hand on her shoulder.

I blushed and drew it back abruptly. "Are y-you sure?" _Great, now I'm stuttering too…_ My hand I'd touched her with was now tense.

"Do you mind if I talk with you about Ozette and Alicia? It's been in my mind for so long and I wish for it to leave. I feel the only way to do so is by telling someone."

"Sure, Presea. I'll listen to anything you want to tell me at all." Listening was actually one of my fortes. Even if I did talk more then the normal schoolchild at school, it didn't necessarily mean I couldn't listen, did it? Even if that's not what Raine thought, Raine doesn't matter. Lloyd on the other hand… He talked too much, and was an awfully dreadful listener, too.

I heard her take a deep breath and start. "Alicia was my younger sister, Even if it does not seem like it, I am older then her. During the time I was being used by the Imperial Research Academy in Meltokio, was the time she died… or… well… was murdered. When she was gone, I still had the Cruxis Crystal on, so I still didn't understand what had happened fully. I was confused. I just went on, day by day, trying to life a 'normal' life. I have almost no memories at all of what happened during those years. So many years of my life have been lost, with no way of recovering them.

"Then soon after, you guys came here. You all worked so very hard to free me from the Cruxis Crystal, and after you did, it all actually did come back to me. It hit me like a pile driver. It hurt so bad, and I just wanted it to go away. I couldn't sleep at night. Daddy and Alicia… I wanted to avenge them. To kill their murder just as painfully as he killed them. To make him feel just as hurt as I did. I remembered they had to do with Vharley and Rodyle.

"On our journey, people would talk so meanly about my 'big sister'. That would hurt even worse. _I_ was the big sister. But they thought otherwise. I was a horrible sister. A sister who couldn't protect her younger sibling. Alicia depended on me for so much. And I failed. Miserably, too. When we defeated Rodyle, a feeling of relief came over me, just like a tidal wave. It felt so good… To know I got my revenge. But part of me still felt empty. The part of my lost time. That could never be recovered.

"But it wasn't Rodyle. It was Regal who killed Alicia. Against his own will, too, I understand that. But I'm still not sure if I can forgive his. I will if given time.

"Then, Ozette was destroyed. Seeing my village go up in flames, disappearing like that before my eyes… It left a heavy impact on my already fragile heart. The only thing left that still mattered to me at all was the remains of my daddy in his grave where he was buried.

"Daddy used to tell me when I was little… 'Time heals all wounds.' I believed him. When I tripped and fell down a hill when running and started bleeding… A week later it was all gone. I bruised my knee when I bumped clumsily into a table… A few days later, it turned back to normal. After being used, seeing my most loved ones die, and watching my home burn to the ground, I now realize exactly what he meant. The 'wounds' he spoke of, they were inside, from the heart. I still believe him. Soon… these memories will be just that: memories. My heart will return to its true self. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next year, but in time, my wounds will heal."

Presea paused, and now took the time to smile at me. I kept the urge to take her into my arms, hold her tight, and tell her everything would be alright deep inside. I knew that if I did that. I'd surely fall off. "Presea… I-"

She held a hand up, silencing me. "Genis… that was the first time in a while that I've opened my heart up to anybody. I've never thought that I'd be able to do that again. Now, please… I know something is bothering you. I've told you my deepest feelings, tell me yours. What's bothering you…?"

_So that was the catch…_ "Nothing's bothering me! I've told the others that already! Don't tell me that they made you come out and follow me just to get me to tell you everything so you could go tell it all back to them! I thought you were my frien-" I immediately shut up. Why did I go and do that? Why the heck did I yell at her! She took the time to tell me everything and I go and explode! Great way to act to the person you _LIKE_ Genis!

I cringed and turned away. I couldn't look at her face any longer… A face could tell so much about a person… Her eyes blurred with tears again, and she had a hurt look. Like she just got struck silly by a baseball bat or something, and it was all my _STUPID_ fault. _SMOOTH MOVE, GENIS!_

"…Do you hate me?"

It was my turn to feel hurt. I spun around to look at her and our eyes met. She gazed at me with such sorrow, like a little five-year-old that had been pushed to the ground by an older kid, the older kid being me.

"No! I don't! It's practically the complete opposite! Presea, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it!" I really meant that I didn't mean it. I didn't realize it was true: I did feel the exact opposite of hate about her.

"You're that last one that's here for me on this world, Genis. Daddy's gone… Alicia's gone, too. I forgive you." She brushed past her eyes with her right glove and stared at the dark stains made on it by her tears. "The others did not tell me to follow you. I chose to on my own free will. You looked so sad and hurt, I had to do something. It's because I _care_ about you."

_I _care_ about you._ … She does… Doesn't she? I gave in. "Okay then. You'll listen to my incessant rambling?" Presea nodded." Okay then! This is your own risk you're taking!" I joked, but I think she took it seriously.

"Then it is a risk I will take."

"Okay… When we first met Mithos in Ozette, when it was… destroyed…" I took a quick glance at her to see it she was hurt by my saying that about her village. She didn't show any sign of hurt, so I continued. "I was so glad to head he was another half-elf. We were two of a kind. Two peas in a pod. You have no idea how high I was flying, and the thoughts running through my head. Joy, Happiness, and yet at the same time, sympathy. Why? Because he had to go through the same brutal times I had to. The exact same discrimination, hate, and pain as me. He would know how it felt to be shunned by a whole race, just because of your blood. He knew how deeply it hurt inside.

"That was the same night at Altessa's house, Raine disappeared. You wouldn't believe how worried I was… I told her I'd protect her, but now… She was gone! 'poof'! Mithos suggested we go to Altimira to search. So we did. We overheard people talking about returning to Sylvarant through the OtherWorldly Gate… When we got there, we found Raine.

"She stood there and told us we were born in Heimdall, and then sent to Sylvarant through this place. I wouldn't believe it, but I was true. We escaped through to Palmacosta and dropped Mithos off there.

"The next time we was Mithos was at the Tower of Salvation after coming back from Welgaia. Pronyma tried to hurt me, but Mithos saved me. He was in Yggdrasill's form though, so I didn't know who he was…

"The time at Altessa's really freaked me out. When I saw that Mithos was hurt on the exact same spot as Yggdrasill, it came to me. I was so stupid! Why hadn't I noticed before? Mithos could call Aska at the Remote Island Human Ranch… He rode Aska like he'd done it forever and a half. And he has… It's because he made the pact. He had former control the whole time. When I learned her was Yggdrasill, it all made sense to me.

"He asked me why I didn't get it, why of all people I didn't think the same. That we should turn all people into lifeless beings… No! That's just not right! It's wrong! Mithos was the one who didn't get it! He asked if we were friends… Of course we were… But se were. That's the word. _Were._

"And now, tomorrow, we have to fight him. Why? I don't want to fight him!" My head hurt, and I clutched it with my hands close to my knees.

Presea put her hand on my back and reassured me, "Genis, everything will be okay in the end."

"Yeah. I know. But sometimes, I feel like this is all just a nightmare, and I'll wake up soon. Wake up on the wrong side of bed and everything. I'll be in Iselia sleeping outside of the school, and was just woken up by Lloyd." I chuckled to myself. "But that wouldn't have been all good. You know why?"

I shifted into an upright position, and took her hand off my back to hold it in my own. "Because I wouldn't have met you!" I gave her a large grin. "And that would've been my biggest regret!"

She stared up at me with teary eyes. "Genis…"

I blinked. "Presea? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong!"

Without warning, she threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. I was surprised the force didn't knock me over… I slowly put my arms around her. My hands were trembling so badly…

"Genis, tell me you'll stay here forever." I heard her whisper the words, muffled by my shoulder. She lifted her head up and stared at me innocently. "We can understand each other. We've both been through discrimination, pain, and heartache. You're the last one who understands all I've been through. Genis, don't leave me."

"…Don't worry, Presea! I promise." I gave her my biggest smile yet, and she believed me.

Something flittered past my head, and I swiftly turned around. "Did you see that, Presea?"

I heard her gasp. "Genis! It's a butterfly!"

It came around form behind me and hovered around her head. She slowly reached out toward it when it was right between her eyes. The little monarch flew backward just out of her grasp. I watched, amused, as she stretched her right arm out. Her fingertips brushed its wing, and when she closed her hand into a tight fist, it flew away.

Presea had reached out too far and was about to fall off the branch. "…Presea!" I grabbed her left arm with both hands, but she was already falling. We both toppled off the tree.

When I reopened my eyes, surprisingly, I didn't ache at all. I glanced at something that felt heavy over my stomach and saw Presea lying there sideways. She didn't open her eyes yet, and looked pretty comfortable, so I decided not to wake her yet.

I laid on the grass and moved my hands so they were under the back of my head and my elbows pointed out in opposite directions. The small pink haired girl that was near me… what was it that drew me to her? Well, I have to admit, when I first saw her, I had only thought she was cute, but after that, my thoughts changed. She may not appeal to the normal public, but if you really got to know her, she was a great friend. She'd listen if you needed it, and support you during times of need.

"Oh… Genis?"

Presea opened her eyes and sat up abruptly, blushing deeply. "I'm sorry! Am I hurting you?"

"Heh, nah, I'm fine." I laughed and also sat in an upright position.

She used her index figure to draw a circle in the grass. "I'm sorry for knocking us off the tree… It's just… that butterfly reminded me… of a time once in Ozette. It brought back memories, and I don't know what came over me."

"That's okay, Presea!" And idea came to me. "Wait right here. I'll be right back!" And with that, I stood up, flashed her a smile, and ran off.

I left her there with a confused look on her face, which made me laugh inside. I knew what I was going to do, and I planned on doing it. Then I saw it. Right in front of me. I sprinted over and snatched it in my hands.

It felt warm in my cupped hands. A wonderful sensation flowed through me. She stood up to her feet as I rushed over and completed the walk over.

"Presea, hold out your hands."

She did, and I stretched my fists out to her. Presea stared at me hands and I grinned as I opened then. There was nothing there, but I knew what I was doing. "There's nothing there, Genis…" She commented sadly.

"Yeah, but watch this!" I put my two hands around hers and carefully cupped her hands. I whispered a few words in Elven to myself and drew my hands back. When she pulled her hands apart, a beautiful butterfly gracefully fluttered out.

Presea watched it in awe, as it seemed to sparkle. Light reflected off its wings and it glittered in the sun. But… it didn't fly away. It hovered in front of her, and she re-cupped her hands around it to look at it. "Genis… Where did you get this?"

"Heheh… When I was about three, Raine was messing around with magic and showed me this."

She released the butterfly and it flew around and around in circles near her head. Watching her eyes affixed to the butterfly made me laugh. It nestled itself on her bangs right above her forehead, and she blinked a few times.

"I think it like you!" I teased, and Presea gently shook her head, brushing it off lightly.

This little while spent with her took my mind off of tomorrow, and gave me someone to talk to. That person was Presea, the person I least expected. Who knows? Maybe our friendship could turn into something even more, at least, that was what I was hoping for. I looked at her. Her face was cheerful, bubbly, and smiling. That smile would come to be something I would never forget.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Yay! R&R Please! 'points to shiny REVIEW button' Please? 


End file.
